Noblesse's Shinigami
by TheMentalDilemma
Summary: After the Winter War and the Blood War Ichigo finally forces Yhwach into sleep, but by that time he is truly the only one left. Using a dimensional traveling device Kisuke made, Ichigo ended up in the world of Noblesse. Know living with Frankenstein and Raizel, how will his presence change the world of Noblesse.
1. Chapter 1

Taking one last glance at the burned remains of what once was the mighty soul society, he sighed with wistful softness. Those he knew were dead and soon this dimension would collapse on itself. There was nothing left for him here.

Turning back to the small black remote Kisuke had given him mere moments before passing on, he firmly pressed the button labeled 'last resort.' Only to immediately experience such a mind bending pain that when the usually ominous blackness of unconsciousness started to slowly creep in, he welcomed it with proverbial open arms.

"...Tired of you sleeping. Wake up you dolt!" At Tensas voice Ichigo jerked awake and sprung out of an unfamiliar hold. Using battle trained senses to scan his surrounding, ichigo frowned. He was in less than acceptable shape and was in what could be considered a human-style house, but the two people in front of him were what caught his attention.

The one that had been holding him was a blonde with a separate revolting energy signature under his own. To his right there was a raven haired school student whose energy was in a class of its own.

Energy that was just as powerful as his own.

Relaxing from his battle stance, Ichigo asked the first question he could think of. "What are you intentions in bringing me here?"

Neither of the two strangers seemed to have expected that question but after a slight pause the blonde stepped forwards. "I'm glad You woke up. See, after you mysteriously appeared over our heads we decided to let you rest at our place. Now that you're up would you like me to drive you home?"

No he wouldn't. He needed to figure out whether or not power levels like that of these two was common in this dimension or not. "No I'll go myself. Thank you for your hospitality."

Before he could pass by the dou the blonde asked a very good question. "Do you even know where we are? Your house could be quite a long walk from here."

Good point. Well it was true and it would probably get these guys to stop pestering him. "I don't have a home."

The blonde looked simply curios in a slightly scary sort of way while the other only showed a reaction by raising his energy in a much less frightening type of curiousity.

It wasn't quite the get out of here expression he was looking for, but it should do. moments before his hand touched the handle the blonde called him back.

"How do you do at fighting?" Whats this? Why would these two overpowered people interrogate him about power? Were they trying to recruit him or something? Well if they were then the best idea would be to answer in a way that keeps his options open.

"I'm ok i suppose. I can hold my own in a fight but I'm definitely not the best. Why you askin'?"

Frankenstein spaced out like when a shinigami is listening to his Zanpakutou before answering. "There has been many troubling things happening around here. And as the headmaster and chairman of my school I am in need of someone to help protect the students and staff there. If you pass an acceptance test would you like to fill in this position? We will of course provide a place to sleep and pay."

Ichigo mentally frowned as he discussed the offer with his Zanpakuto's. No way! Lets just kill 'em! Typical Shiro.

As long as they will allow you to leave when you wish then I see no reason to decline. Though powerful and hollow like, the blondes energy is of that of a decent enough man and the other is even more trustworthy. That made sense. The only cons in a deal like this were the potential for these two to become his enemies, but according to their reiatsu that was an unlikely scenario.

"Okay, thats acceptable." At his acceptance the blonde held out his hand.

"Good to meet you. I am Frankenstein Lee, and behind me is Cadis Etrama Di Raizel. Your room will be second down the hallway to your left and dinner is served at six fifty. Please be on time. We'll go shopping for some cloths for you tomorrow after school mr..."

"Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki V. Shiba." At Frankenstein's accepting nod Ichigo headed down to his room and set up some basic wards before going out to find the table for dinner

They had ramen with a different type of ramen and more ramen for dinner. From what he could gather, Raizel liked ramen more than pretty much anything else so they would probably have it every night. Not that he minded, on the contrary he was just happy that ramen existed in this dimension.

After finishing about four bowls of ramen Ichigo rode with Frankenstein to the park nearby.

"Make sure not to cause any major destruction. Go."

With that both ran forwards and met in a clash of fists. Frankenstein had obviously did something to reserve the park for a few hours so they wouldn't get into trouble for sparring.

The contest started off with Ichigo being forced to dodge a left hook and block a upper strike. Retaliating with a blocked reverse punch to the gut, and a ducked side kick to the head, Ichigo grinned like Shiro. So this guy didn't just rely on sheer power alone huh, good.

They continued their playful spar until Frankenstein finally decided that he was qualified and let him get some rest. Which he used the time to talk to his Zanpakuto.

Neutralizing inside his inner world of side-ways skyscrapers, Ichigo dodged a strike to his head.

Why didn't you listen to my idea! Shiro whined and raged over how he had been ignored while Ichigo and Zangetsu started discussing the duo's powers now that they knew that much power wasn't normal.

They could come from special organizations or be advanced beings.

"No. They may be from an organization but I doubt that they are enhanced. Unless this places technology is much more advanced than our dimensions, they wouldn't feel quite as real if they were artificially created."

Frankenstein has an unnatural power

"Good point. So maybe the two are living beings that had a foreign power introduced to their soul. Only problem is that Raizel feels completely natural. I'm thinking that he is part of some species that are born with power."

I agree. If we are correct then it would be wise to stay with them until we understand this place better.

Happy that they had at least made some type of plan, all three continued chatting about non-essential things before Ichigo had to 'wake up'.

"See you two tonight. Don't kill each other!" With that Ichigo let his consciousness fade from his inner world and opened his eye's to the real world just as an alarm went off.

Surprised by the sudden sound Ichigo summoned his Zanpakuto and slashed it along with the table in half.

Hearing the noise Frankenstein ran in followed by a calmer Raizel. All Ichigo could do was quickly extinguish his blade and try to hide his blush as he apologized.

"Sorry. I'm just not really used to being woken up by alarm clocks in the morning."

Yeah. Sorry aibou but you really don't peacefully wake up to anything but someone knocking on your door.

'Shut up Shiro! I'm just getting used to all of this.'

"...in their?" Hearing the tail end of Frankenstein's question and a hand waving right in front of his face broke Ichigo out of his telepathic trance.

"Uh, yeah. Just thinking about something. Until I can get a new alarm do you think you could just knock on the door to wake me up? I'm a lot more used to that then an alarm." Frankenstein didn't seem to buy his excuse about thinking but didn't mention it. Instead he seemed to have a much more important question.

"How did you cut the alarm and table? Its a clean slash so it was obviously done by a weapon."

It's best to show them and give a semi-truthful explanation for what exactly it is.

Zangetsu was right. Hiding something like this could permanently implement the two's trust in him. And since he had already judged that these two were potential allies that would be entirely counter-productive.

Ichigo summoned both his swords in their sealed state and started his slightly untruthful explanation. It was a good thing that Kisuke had taught him how to tell a good lei in situations like these.

"These are parts of my soul that have formed their own consciousness and are now my Zanpakuto. The one in my right hand is Shiro Zangetsu, and in my left is Yhwach but we all call him Ossen Zangetsu because one of my enemies is also named Yhwach and it stops confusion."

There was a tense moment of silence before Ichigo grew impatient and decided to speed things up. "So how much more time do I have to get ready before we go to the school?"

Frankenstein snapped out of his mysterious daze at the sound of his voice and smiled kindly. "We'll leave after breakfast. When we get there I'll just take you to the security area and we'll get things sorted out there."

Seeing no fault in Frankenstein's explanation Ichigo nodded before starting to follow him into the dining room. Only to be forcefully stopped by a single word from Raizel's mouth.

He couldn't move. Couldn't even speak without releasing his energy, and Frankenstein had already gone back to the kitchen to make the breakfast. "You are extremely powerful. IF it would make this conversation more comfortable then you can sit down."

The words were said without the undertone of a threat but Ichigo mentally tensed as he found that he could move to the bed. Holding in his anxious energy as best he could, he tried to speed things up. "What do you want?"

Raizel was silent a moment before looking towards the ground. "Would you mind if I met your Zanpakuto?"

Not seeing the problem in that Ichigo immediately materialized both beings into the corporal plane of existence.

"What do you think you're doing to my Aibou! Just…" Before Shiro could start making death threats Ossan Zangetsu cut in.

Shiro. Raizel has caused Ichigo no harm and the two of them are even providing him with a job and home. For Ichigo's sake curb your bloodthirsty tendencies and try to think rationally about our situation.

Shirou paused, looked over at Ichigo with a protective glance, then simply grumbled quietly as he backed down. He didn't know what he would do if he didn't have Ossan Zangetsu help him with Shiro.

"Why did you wish to see us?"

There was a moment of silence before Raizel answered. "If Ichigo continues to stay with us he may be put into danger. I wanted to see those that were responsible for protecting him."

After that the power holding Ichigo still vanished and Raizel walked out. There was a moment of silence before Shiro turned to Ossen Zangetsu with a confused expression. "What just happened?" There was a moment of silence before Ossen Zangetsu turned to Ichigo. "I believe we chose the right people to be our allies."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fan-fiction except my idea to have Ichigo land in Noblesse.

Warnings: language, mild violence, gen, and Ichigo centric.

I would like to thank all of the wonderful people that either followed or favorited this story :)

* * *

The first day of his new job was uneventful to say the least. In fact the only thing keeping Ichigo from bashing his brains out was the happy tint of the foreign energy that filled his senses.

He couldn't quite remember the last time he had felt such carefree energy. What with the wars and everything, all you could feel in the radiating energy was fear, hatred, and an overpowering blood-lust. Those feelings were inescapable.

The weather hadn't helped much either. With the energy discharges and all, thick clouds had hidden the sky in all three dimensions. And if that wasn't bad enough, it would sleet of hail almost every-day.

So when comparing the two situations, it was clear that this place was a better place in every way. except his friends weren't here with him. At this thought Ichigo let a small frown break his emotionless facade as he did his rounds.

All of his friends had died before the war ended. Heck, he and Yhwach were the only survivors by the end of the winter and blood war.

This was his second chance though. Sure none of his old friend were here, but then he'd just make new ones. Almost half his original friends had told him to do that if they died at one point or another.

Which was why he had to be so careful here. He had to do everything he could to find a group of friends to latch onto and protect. If he didn't then there was actually a very good chance he would lose his mind. And since he didn't know this dimensions situation he might as well be going in blind.

"I hear your the new special security person."

Effectively snapped out of his nosedive into depressing thoughts, Ichigo recognized the man as the janitor. "Uh, yeah. How did you know?"

The man laughed before replying. "Your name isn't in the system. The kids are talking a whole lot about it and I just happened to hear them as they were passing by."

"Don't worry about the rumors. Some other thing will come up and everyone will forget that you don't have a registered identity. After all, the headmaster personally recommended you so you should be just fine."

Before the janitor could get back to his sweeping Ichigo needed to ask one question. "You said I should be fine because the headmaster recommended me. Do you really trust him that much?"

A content smile crossed the older mans face as he watched the kids playing some game he hadn't heard in so long he had forgotten the name. "Why of course. He made a school like this after all."

That said the janitor continued with his sweeping and Ichigo sat down at a bench to watch the kids and wait for Frankenstein's approaching signature to reach him.

"How has your day been?"

Ichigo sighed before responding. "Well enough, just not used to the lack of action."

Frankenstein hummed in understanding as he took a seat across from him. Anything you want to do afterwards? We have all of today open except for shopping so if there's anything you want to do today's the day."

Ichigo scrutinized Frankenstein. If he was going to end up living with these guys then it was better that they knew his personality now. Only problem was that his hollow instincts made him rather… violent.

The friends he had had in his dimension hadn't minded but that could be because they knew what he had been through to make him like that. People obsessed with fighting either had had something happen to them or had some mental disorder. And he really didn't want these guys to think him crazy simply because he couldn't explain the real reason.

"Raizel met both me and Shiro Zangetsu. It is improbable that he hadn't told Frankenstein of us. If they ask you could say that we affect your mentality to better be able to wield us." Ichigo mentally smiled at Zangetsu's idea and sent a thank-you.

"I kind of want to spar. The only problem is that I don't know anywhere that I could do so without being disrupted."

"If you would like I could fly you to a nearby island and we could spar there. If you would like to spar with someone else you could still use it but I warn you that I have security camera there to record your spar."

Ichigo paused just as his next comment was about to slip off his tongue. He couldn't let anyone see a spar between him and his Zanpakuto. That would simply lead to questions and maybe even fear.

So maybe instead of just him and his two Zanpakuto sparring, he could spar with them and Frankenstein. That power lurking right under Frankenstein's skin was something that reminded him quite a lot of an inner hollow. Having a serious fight with Frankenstein would let him better examine his power and perhaps help him with any takeovers it may attempt.

And it was just an added bonus that he would get an idea how Frankenstein fights. Helpful information to either take out an enemy or work alongside an ally. Knowing the persons fighting style was a key factor in any type of warfare. And he'd been through too much of that nasty stuff to delude himself into thinking that it wouldn't happen here.

Because according to the self made natural law called 'Ichigo's Luck', if anything could go wrong around him it would.

"Do you mind if I let Yhwach and Shiro fight with us? That way I could treat it as more of a multiple enemy attack then a simple one-on-one spar."

Frankenstein gave his consent before levering himself to his feat. "I'm going to get back to my paperwork. If you have any questions about anything don't be afraid to ask. It's better for you to know what's going on then not."

"Are you and Raizel strong?" Frankenstein seemed to be startled by his question because he took a moment before answering. "Strong enough. Why do you ask?"

He needed to ask this before he got attached to them. If he didn't then he'd just be putting them in danger.

"I seem to attract trouble. Just want to make sure that you two won't be put in danger by my presence."

Frankenstein turned to face his with a serious expression. "You don't have to worry about that. I'm sure your presence won't put us in any more danger then we would be in without you here."

Ichigo sighed wearily as Frankenstein moved out of hearing range. It was his second day knowing them and there were already so many questions. The high power, the hollow like feel of Frankenstein's energy, and how Raizel seemed to have some type of ability to make those around him obey his orders. There were so many questions for both sides and very few foreseeable answers.

Hopefully Frankenstein hadn't been spouting empty words when he implied that he and Raizel were some of the strongest here. Because if they weren't then the people here had the potential to be worse than those back in his own dimension.

He shuddered at the thought.

"This is the island. We'll go back at about five to give us plenty of time to spar. Raizel, I brought saved ramen if you would like. It's in the kitchen. If you wish to watch we'll be that way." Frankenstein pointed toward the east end of the island and the both of them moved out once Raizel nodded.

It took the two of them a couple minutes to reach a rather large clearing where Frankenstein turned to face him. "Any rules I should know about before we start?"

Ichigo summoned his Zanpakuto's so each could give one rule. "Mine is no torture, fatal injuries, or killing."

Shiro stepped forwards and flared his energy. "Other than what Ichigo said, aim to chop up your opponents any way you can. Especially if that opponent is Ichigo."

As Ichigo slapped Shiro and explained how unfair that was, Zangetsu cleared his throat. "Ichigo is allowed a weapon this time." Zangetsu glared at the all too innocent looking other Zanpakuto with a scowl.

Not understanding the last rule Frankenstein simply shrugged and started the match.

Frankenstein and his Zanpakuto's flew straight at Ichigo. Seeing the impending danger, Ichigo drew both Zanpakuto and blocked Shiro and Zangetsu, Stepping to his right to dodge Frankenstein's fist.

All four jumped apart when it became obvious that Ichigo wouldn't get caught and drew on their powers.

For the two Zanpakuto's that meant unleashing their sword to the second stage. Ichigo had given them strict rules that none of them would use Bankai, instant regeneration, or the mask. However, he had directly stated that anything else was perfectly fine.

So while Zangetsu activated his Blut Arterie, Shiro went into a mix of resurrection and Shikai.

Between the two Frankenstein blanked out for a moment before smirking and lifting his hand towards the sky. "Answer my call. Dark Spear."

Suddenly the dark clouds formed and lightning flashed twice as something formed in Frankenstein's hand. Something much more veil than the most corrupted of hollows. Something that shouldn't exist. Yet Frankenstein was using it.

Ichigo suddenly felt a surge of anger and revulsion as he came to that realization. In sync, Ichigo and his Zanpakuto lunged forwards and pinned him to the ground.

"What are you doing!" Frankenstein's words were barely processed before Ichigo discarded them. Instead yelling back with what he though was a much better responce to the situation.

"Why do you have something like that! Are you stupid?! And why in the world are you just leaving it unchecked? It'll gain control of you at this rate!" Interrogating Frankenstein on why he had something so hollow like had to come after he subdued the weapon.

Holding one of his Zanpakuto above Frankenstein's arm with the hilt facing down, Ichigo rammed said hilt into the hand. Hard enough to break bone. That was okay though, because the hollow like energy lost all it's power and retreated back into its cage.

Danger eliminated, Ichigo let his Zanpakuto's release Frankenstein and held him down himself. "I need to know what that is and how you got it. Nobody except visard and those with a hollow base have energy like that."

Ichigo only gripped tighter onto Frankenstein when Raizel appeared in the clearing. Turning his head ever so slightly so that he could give a threatening glare towards Raizel. "Don't interfere. I just want answers from him. He possesses something that no being should ever own without at least basic control over it. Even if this one is weaker than those I'm used to."

When Raizel simply nodded Ichigo looked back down at Frankenstein with a serious mask. "I need to know."

Frankenstein stared at him for a moment before smiling disarmingly before speaking up. "Why don't we talk this out like civilized people." Frankenstein slightly pushed against his iron grip for emphasis.

Knowing that together he was at least even to the both of them in power, Ichigo stood up along with Frankenstein and both dusted off their dirt covered clothes.

The walk back to the base was sparking with tension and silent.

"Now that we're all seated could you repeat your question?" Ichigo sighed at Frankenstein's question before responding.

"I guess as long as no one else can get those powers then my main two question's are why you have them and if that is really all the control you've managed to gain over it."

"I stole it from a place that had used my research to make it. All the blueprints have also been destroyed so this should be the only one ever created. As for my control. Yes, but it only acts up when I call for it."

Ichigo face-palmed as his inner hollow yelled about stupid blondes and the like. By no means did a creation like that only affect its vessel when it was unleashed. Dark spear was unnaturally similar to a weak inner hollow. And if there was one thing he knew about any inner hollow was that they were always there.

So maybe they couldn't take control of-or in this case devour-your body when you weren't using their power. That didn't mean that they simply shut up and went to sleep. No, they never stop trying to get out.

First they will give you progressively worse nightmares. Then, if they gain the power they whisper things in your head. Anything they know of that could hurt you in any-way. After that there's making you relive horrible memories and last but not least the takeover.

So that 'only acts up when I call for it' was an utter lie. He could feel that Dark Spear was already in the higher levels of the nightmare stage and there was no way Frankenstein didn't know it.

Ichigo looked up at the two sitting across from him. "If you say so. Just know that if you want to control it then I can at-least try to help. The only thing I have to compare it to is a much more advanced version called an inner hollow that just wants to become 'king' and take over my body. But I am pretty sure they're similar enough for me to be able to help. Though right now I'm gonna go train with my Zanpakuto."

And just like that he disappeared from the kitchen and flash stepped to that clearing. Zanpakuto already materialized and attacking by the time he stopped.

Ichigo gave a feral grin as he drew his weapons to block the approaching attacks. If there was one thing that helped him lighten up, it was a good old spar between comrades. Even if said comrades just so happened to also be a part of his soul.

* * *

Sorry if this isn't as good as the first chapter. With school starting up I've barely been able to right anything. And when I do it's usually because I just finished my homework at like 1 in the morning and can't get to sleep. Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Noblesse or Bleach.

Guest: Though I'm not sure whether I will eventually update 'The Streets Wizard' I'll certainly try to continue updating both this story and 'The Strongest Hybrid'.

NaiveKitsune: Thank you for the support

* * *

After hours of almost feral sparring mixed with kido and archery lessons Ichigo finally retired back to the base located on the island. And he was sure it was a base even if Frankenstein disagreed. There was no way people as powerful as the two of them didn't have a base or at least some type of safe house.

Finding that neither Frankenstein nor Raizel were in the kitchen, Ichigo spread out his senses and started heading back down the hall. Then into a side hall, and then through a door on the left, and to a new hall behind that door.

Once Ichigo was positive that Frankenstein and Raizel were moving away from him on purpose, he abruptly stopped in the middle of what he decided was his seventh hallway. Scowling at a hidden camera made from Dark Spear, Ichigo decided he was tired of this sensing test Frankenstein was putting him through. Ichigo only gave time to let the camera show his impish smirk to its viewers before disappearing in a burst of Shunpo.

"Boo." Frankenstein jumped as the laptop in his arms just started to show the feeding of him disappearing. Turning around Frankenstein smiled happily as he exclaimed something about how they had been looking for him.

Ichigo only smacked him for his efforts at hiding the fact that for all intents and purposes, Frankenstein had been doing an experiment on him. "Cut it out. Just tell me next time you want to know something instead of making me follow you through a whole base. Its not like my secrets are anywhere near as important as yours or Raizel's. Now I'm finished sparring so unless you guys want to do something here I wouldn't mind going back to the house."With that Ichigo started heading back down the hall-way he had just come from.

"If you wouldn't mind, there is actually something that I would like to test. Of course its your choice, but would you mind releasing some of your Energy into this device so I can compare it to some types that I know of."

Ichigo froze for a second before sighing as he let his body relax. "Sure but you have to tell me what species you're comparing me to. You should also use three of those things for my different sources."

Frankenstein seemed to be momentarily confused before smiling and leading them a ways down the hall to a lab. "If you will just put a small amount of energy into each plate, strongest power to weakest."

He put as much of his energy as the plates could hold before going over to where Raizel and Frankenstein were hovering around a separate computer. Noticing his approach, Raizel glanced at him before refocusing on the screen.

Curious, Ichigo glanced at the screen and blinked. On the screen there was a bunch of frequency lines titled 2. Below that there were five main categories: Noble, Werewolf, Human, Modified, and Unknown. To the left of each one was a percentage. So it appeared that this part of his power had a whopping 60% unknown, 34% werewolf, 2% modified, and 0% everything else. Now all he had to know was what that meant.

"Hey Frankenstein, whats a werewolf and noble?" There was a pregnant pause as the other occupants of the room seemed to struggle to come to terms with his question. Ever so slowly Frankenstein turned his chair so that he was facing him and Ichigo secretly shifted uncomfortably. He just knew he had said something wrong.

"You… don't know what either of those are do you?"

Now positive that he should have kept his mouth shut, Ichigo nodded. The question had already been asked and now there was no going back.

Frankenstein stared at him piercingly before glancing back at his second strongest powers results. "If you don't mind me asking, just where are you from?"

Ichigo barely stopped himself from flinching as those words confirmed that his charade was over. Instead he took a moment to closely rescan both men's Reiatsu. Making sure that what he was about to do wasn't a totally stupid move. Like the first night the two came out as trustworthy enough. Especially Raizel who just so happened to be the leader. Well here goes nothing.

"Turn off all the cameras, recorder, everything...Can both of you promise not to tell anyone? I know it's not worth much but it's better than nothing." Once Raizel promised to keep whatever he said a secret for the both of them Ichigo continued. " I'm from a different dimension where that dimension and a few others are connected enough to travel between. I don't know how that works so don't ask. Pretty much I was raised in the dimension where the living were, known as the living world by the other dimensions residence. So yeah… that's where I'm from."

There was a moment of silence where Frankenstein and Raizel processed the information and Ichigo prepared for more unavoidable questions.

"Could you explain the dynamics of these dimensions to us?" Ichigo faced towards Frankenstein, the first one to break the silence. "Why? My dimensions are gone."

Frankenstein didn't look quite as surprised as he would of expected at that revelation. "Knowing about the world you came from will most likely help us better understand you."

Well that made a little too much sense to argue against. "Fine. But can we do it at the house? Personally I think it would be much more comfortable their then in your base."

He was stalling for just a little bit more time and the others knew it. There was a lightning quick lull in the conversation before Frankenstein smiled his patented charming smile. "That makes sense. When we get to the house we'll talk over dinner."

Ichigo nodded. That was the best he was going to get. "K. I'll be waiting for you guys in the plain." Faster than the eye could track, Ichigo ran at his fastest Shunpo to the plain. Appearing there in less then a second, Ichigo bonelessly plopped down into a chair and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Don't worry Aibou. They won't ask that. Nobody in their right minds would ask anything like that."

And suddenly he was being held in both his body and mental world. Protected in a way that didn't put anyone in danger. Relaxing into Shiro's usually heartless grip he finally found the strength to speak.

"Shut up Shiro. You know that all I need to know is that you guys aren't gone to. So just shut up." He was getting tired from all of the recent events and Zangetsu's mental grip. He was safe as long as these two were around. He didn't have to worry.

"You should get some sleep before they start questioning you."

Seeing the logic in Shiro's words, Ichigo relaxed into His Zanpakuto and slowly drifted off.

Rolling to his right as he slowly awakened from his dream, Ichigo began to let out a yawn. Only for said yawn to morph into something between a yelp and a grunt of surprise as he found himself falling. Not understanding the situation, Ichigo immediately jumped backwards only to lose his balance when his foot got trapped in the blankets. Landing on his back on the other side of what he now knew was the couch he groaned. He really was terrible at waking up.

"Nice to see you have finally woken up. Now would you like to continue to lay there sprawled on the floor or perhaps join us for dinner?" Opening his eyes Ichigo saw that yes he was laying sprawled on the floor and yes he was missing out on dinner.

Scrambling to his feet Ichigo made sure he was properly awake before approaching the table where an extra plate sat unattended in front of his spot. It would only cause a bigger mess if he hurried over and tripped or something.

Diving in to his ramen with just enough manners to satisfy Frankenstein, Ichigo devoured his food. "Now that you're done would you mind answering some questions?"

Ichigo warily agreed as he subtly tensed his muscles. Only enough to let Frankenstein know how uncomfortable he was. "Sure, that was the deal. But before you ask, there's no chance anyone else is coming here. So don't even mention it."

Frankenstein seemed to understand, because he dipped his head slightly in understanding before asking his first question. "Before you even start explaining this world why don't you explain where you stood. Power-wise and the like."

Knowing how complicated his home world was, Ichigo requested a sheet of paper to help him explain. On the paper he first drew all the dimensions with who lived in them. Putting all those people including himself in order from strongest to weakest beside that.

"Why are you the second on the list?" Ichigo paused in his sketching to look up at Frankenstein. "Because I was the second strongest being in that dimension."

Frankenstein seemed to decide to just shut up and wait.

Once Ichigo was finished with his multiple drawings and graphs about the dimensions, energy output, power ranges, power types, weapon types, and Quincy he handed the paper over to Frankenstein.

"Those are basic comparisons and descriptions. If you have any questions then by all means ask away." Of course Frankenstein asked one the instant he finished reading the paper. "What species are you?"

Ichigo smirked at the question. "I'm a hybrid. I posses all of them except for the Full-bringers. In fact, For my most powerful I put Shinigami, then Hollow, and weakest was my Quincy powers. So if you want to look at those by all means do."

Frankenstein's eyes suddenly held a excited gleam in them that reminded Ichigo all to much of Kisuke.

I'll be sure to look into that. Thank you for sharing this." Frankenstein pulled out a few tiny notebooks from a bag nearby. "These should catch you up on the species here and recent events…"

Before Frankenstein could finish speaking, Ichigo slapped himself on the face. "That's right!"

Using his spirit energy and Shiro as a key of sorts, Ichigo materialized a rather big crate of stuff.

It took a moment for Ichigo to dig through the contents but when he did he wore a victorious grin and had a few notebooks in his hand. "These are basic guides that Kis-a friend made for me. As long as you read all of them they should make sense. Just make sure to not lose them."

The two of them traded guides and immediately got to reading a random one right there at the dinner table. The one he had opened up was about Nobles which where apparently a higher form of vampire that traditionally protected humans. Now that was strange.

When Ichigo was about half way through the guide Raizel spoke up. "Frankenstein. I have an important task for you. I have been thinking about it for quite some time and have only now been able to ask… Is there a way to make ramen taste even better?"

Ichigo watched in disbelief as somehow Frankenstein made that an immediate experiment and just happened to wrestle him into being the test subject. Why did this remind him so much of Kisuke and his 'harmless' tests? Ichigo shuddered at the memories that invoked and focused all his attention on his guide before he could be manipulated into any more most likely dangerous experiments.

He really should have gone straight to his room.

* * *

Not my best but hope you like it. R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Noblesse or Bleach.

From now on i'll probably be updating my stories less frequently because of school. So if the next update doesn't come out for a while then that's why.

* * *

He had been in this dimension for a couple of weeks now and was finally getting used to his new life. The ache in his chest from the loss of his friends would always be there, but he was doing his best to move on.

Every few days, three kids from the school would come over to hang out with Raizel because he was supposedly lonely without them. He seriously doubted that was the case, but saw no reason to correct them. It was probably more likely that Raizel kind of enjoyed their company and Frankenstein endured their almost daily presence.

Not that he minded them coming over. He had managed to make really good friends with Han Shinwoo because both of them liked video games and martial arts. In fact, since he had seen just how good Shinwoo was at martial arts, he had taken it upon himself to personally teach him some moves every time neither of them were busy.

But in that time, he had noticed a troubling detail about Raizel's energy. Though still immensely powerful, Raizel's energy seemed to be almost used up. Even if Raizel still had a good amount to spare, one all out fight could kill him.

Unless he entered a long period of sleep that is. Only problem was he would have to sleep more than double an average human lifetime to heal. And that he had just woken from 820 years of sleep and still haven't healed was certainly worrying. No doubt Raizel would be against reentering his hibernation for fear that all this would be gone when he next woke up.

So he just had to find another solution.

After coming to the conclusion that both needed help, Ichigo had spent some time digging through all his guides. Finally he found five different ones that could maybe help him find a solution for their conditions. For Frankenstein he read two guides on all the methods to defeat or bind an inner hollow without losing its power. And for Raizel, he read 3 guides about energy transfer and energy preservation. Finally he decided to look into one of the most easily done procedures for high powered beings.

Feeding.

The thought of having his energy drained away made him the slightest bit queasy. However, he was certain that neither he nor Raizel would suffer any side effects that lasted for more than a few hours. According to Frankenstein, a specific mix of his powers made an almost exact replica of a nobles. And unlike Raizel, even if almost all his energy was taken it would just remake itself.

So he would do it if it became necessary.

"Ichigo. I've been waiting for 10 minutes." Ichigo suddenly paled as he slowly forced himself to face Frankenstein. The worst part of staying here was the fact that all they ever seemed to eat was ramen. Especially during the ramen experiment's. "I got your text. So you already know that I am not doing it. More ramen then three times a day and I'll become ill."

Frankenstein huffed slightly before replying. "This isn't about that. While you were in here the kids came over and Yuna's kidnappers called Shinwoo a little while ago."

Ichigo stared at Frankenstein blankly. Just what had happened while he was on his 2 week long training trip on that island? "Yuna got kidnapped? When? Did it have anything to do with that mutant like thing? And why would he have Shinwoo's number?"

Frankenstein let a displeased frown tilt the corner of his mouth. "I will explain what's going on to you later. We are supposed to meet them in six minutes so if you want to go then get ready. Make sure you understand the situation before you make any comments around them." With that Frankenstein started back towards the living room.

Curious, Ichigo put his guide down and joined up with Frankenstein and Raizel in the living room positioning him slightly off to the right, just barely behind Raizel.

Close enough to protect them but far enough to watch everyone's back.

It took about five minutes by rooftop before the three of them came upon an abandoned warehouse where his heightened hearing picked up the sound of two people discussing something in hushed voices. Neither one had the mutant like guy's energy.

There was one that felt slightly like a noble and the other like a werewolf. The noble like one was the one he heard speak first. "Will it be okay?"

"We have no other choice right now." So they wanted something from us that they couldn't get anywhere else. Must be important.

As they moved into normal hearing range the noble like one spoke again. "But we have no idea what kind of people they are."

As Frankenstein announced their presence, he made sure to stay out of sight and perched himself on the roof. Positioning himself in such a way to where he had a perfect view of those below him but would not be spotted if they happened to look up.

Frankenstein's angry energy suddenly pulsed in rage just before he spoke. "I have warned you. Despite that you still dared contact the children…"

He could feel the two modified humans fear and was genuinely impressed when the one with werewolf energy interrupted Frankenstein mid warning. "And I told you on the phone. I only called in order to meet you guys. There is no other way to contact you guy's. And this is something that will help you two."

It appeared that he wasn't the only one confused because Frankenstein voiced his own. The werewolf guy only seemed more grim at Frankenstein's question.

"You must know already that those kids from before are in danger. We were the ones to attack the kids but we know that they didn't witness anything definite. You could say we were just playing around. If we really wanted to kill them there was no need to drag it. There were plenty chances to kill...And after you came along even that was out of our minds. There was no need to risk danger like yourselves. Besides you had nothing to do with our mission from the start.."

After they finished their discussion/negotiation, Ichigo sat back on his haunches in thought. So these guys were like unwilling low-level agents and wanted Frankenstein and Raizel to keep their organization distracted to make sure that it didn't have time to focus on them. Smart move.

Grinning as a new idea popped into his head he texted Frankenstein that he'd be back later before hurrying to catch up to the quickly retreating voices.

He trailed them for quite a while as they spoke among themselves until they reached a single room. Seeing that the room coated in what Ichigo guessed was the stronger agents energy was empty, the two continued their discussion.

Suddenly he noticed another signature matching one of the ones in this base coming closer. Now that just wouldn't do. These two were talking about things she wasn't supposed to know about so he'd just have to slightly slow her down.

Ichigo flashed forwards the women while making sure to use a flash step so fast no one in the room would be able to see. Grabbing a rock he made the women hit it hard enough to make a slight bit of noise.

The voices immediately fell silent.

After seeing the rock the women seemed to shrug off her suspicions as she continued to the room that was apparently shared between all four people. Utterly unaware of the orange haired power-house leisurely strolling on thin air right above her head.

Satisfied with his work, Ichigo memorized all three energy signatures before simply disappearing from the spot. He had Theories to make and an over protective contractor to convince of said theories. Eh, when he put it like that it seemed like a better idea to hold off until tomorrow.

Flickering to his bedroom to try to avoid any questions about his whereabouts, Ichigo turned to face the bed. Only to find Frankenstein leaning against one of the posts. "So where have you been off to this late at night?"

Ichigo shook his head in exasperation before smirking slightly at Frankenstein. "Okay, you got me. I was just stalking the two we made that deal with to help me clear my head. Now mind explaining who those two are?"

His last second question distracted Frankenstein from his barely visible concern and instead reminded him that he still didn't know. "To put simply, those two were sent here on a mission to find Raizel's casket from an organization and as they said involved the kids for entertainment. Apparently they weren't doing well enough so now higher agents in the organization have come to oversee the operation to completion. The mutant like guy you know was created by The pink one, M24. The other is M21."

Ichigo nodded and took a moment to file all the information away to be used at a later date. "Would you mind if I train Shinwoo to fight and defend slightly above the level of an average human? The kids are obviously still in danger and I think it would be helpful for Shinwoo to at least have some ability to protect himself."

Frankenstein spaced out for a moment before giving his and undoubtedly Raizel's consent. Ichigo smiled slightly before digging through one of his drawers and pulling out three small charms.

"Could you also get them to wear these? Their protective charms that will shield them if they are both physically injured and mentally stressed. It should keep them safe as long as the agents don't instantly kill them."

Frankenstein didn't hesitate to take the charm with a reassurance that he would get the kids to wear the and gently place them in his pocket. "Now that that's dealt with I'd like to ask if there's anything wrong." Much to his displeasure, Ichigo couldn't quite suppress a twitch at the unexpected question.

"Thought so. Well, what's bothering you?" Ichigo just turned to his box of possessions and grabbed the energy transfer and hollowfication guides he already had notes on and hand them to Frankenstein. "I need more research and information but you can look through these."

Frankenstein took them before turning back to face him. "That doesn't answer what's bothering you." Ichigo scanned Frankenstein's energy to determine whether it was safe to answer. Respect, curiosity, worry, and so many other emotions. But none that he paid any attention to. Frankenstein might not trust him but would certainly listen to his ideas.

"I'm worried about Dark Spear and Raizel's energy crisis."

Frankenstein paused in surprise when he mentioned Raizel's problem. There was a moment of silence where Frankenstein seemed to be judging his trustworthiness. "As you know, nobles can enter other beings heads for various reasons. Could you allow my master to scan yours?" It seemed he wasn't trustworthy.

Ichigo's face suddenly looked blank in every way except the eyes. His eye's held cation and under that a weary sort of fear. Frankenstein seemed to see through his facade. For a instant later his eyes widened and he explained. "We trust you enough, and I know that you most likely could help my master. But neither of us are entirely certain of your motives or the truthfulness of your past. From how you have explained 'inner worlds' its probably possible for you to be there the whole time."

Frankenstein does have a very good point. You will be able to accompany Raizel while he is in your mind. That way it is nearly impossible for Raizel to gain any personal secrets or the like. Ichigo nodded at his Zanpakuto's reasoning and in acknowledgement to Frankenstein.

"Okay. As long as I can make sure he doesn't look into personal memories then I suppose its fine." At his consent, Frankenstein quickly led him to the living room where Raizel was sitting on the couch reading a video game manual.

"Master, Ichigo has agreed to let you look into his head." Raizel put the book down and turned to face them, a confused glint in his eyes. So this wasn't his idea after all. Frankenstein was taking his offer as just a little to much of a threat towards Raizel.

"Frankenstein want's you to do a quick scan of my mind to make sure I'm trustworthy enough. Once I sit down I'll be in my inner world and you should be able to get in then." At that he made himself comfortable and faded to his mind space.

It took a moment, but after a slight wait Raizel appeared in his inner world. Looking around Raizel's face grew confused as he most likely just took notice of how messed up the gravity was in this place.

"This is my inner world. Once your done looking around I'll give us access to my recent memory's. Ready?" At Raizel's instant nod Ichigo focused on letting them sink slightly into the building, where his memories were.

The first memory that passed by was of the final battle, then looking for survivors, then the actual travel, and after that all the memories leading up to where they were now.

Once the last seen faded the both of them just kind of floated there for a moment. Raizel thinking about who knows what, and Ichigo weary of how Raizel would react to his power, to the real him that he showed.

The silence lasted for a few minutes before Raizel shifted and both of them were abruptly forced back on to his center skyscraper. Turning to him Raizel paused a moment before speaking.

"Your power doesn't matter. If you wish to stay then you are welcome to." And just like that Raizel faded back into the material world and left three stunned parts of a one soul all equally stupefied at his words.

Shiro, being the more instinctive one, was the first to break out of his surprise. He cleared his throat to get the others attention before speaking. "Ichigo, did Kisuke's dimensional manuscript say anything about dropping us onto the heads of the best people for you in this dimension?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and shook his head. "No of course not. Kisuke didn't even know what type of dimension I'd end up in."

Shiro snorted at that. "Then either he was lying or your legendary bad luck ran out. Because those two are about the best anyone like you is ever going to get."

Ichigo and his Zanpakuto continued talking to each other for a while before Ichigo finally promised to come back soon and left his inner world.

Mentally Ichigo reflected on just how good things were turning out. Now if only he could shake off the feeling that this was a lull before the storm this would be a perfect day. Alas, he was a war veteran and was all too aware that with friends like the ones he had now, that storm was inevitable. It would happen. Now it was just a matter of when and if they would be ready once it reached them.

* * *

2,674 words! longest chapter so far:) If you have any ideas for this story's or comments then please review. I actually prefer constructive criticism over everything else because it helps me improve my writing. Please R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Nothing here except the idea of Ichigo moving to Noblesse is mine. Believe it!

* * *

"This room is specially designed to block frequencies and can only be manually locked from the inside. That way you can do some small destructive training in here if you don't want to go to the island. We'll also be using this room to conduct any tests you propose."

Ichigo turned back around to face Frankenstein after taking in the decently large and very new second level basement. "I like it, thanks."

Frankenstein grinned good naturedly at the compliment before turning to the wall that hid the little testing equipment that was in the room. "Now that we have a place to properly experiment, why don't we get started on your theories about helping Raizel."

Knowing that that wasn't a question, Ichigo got out all his notes and sat himself in front of a computer. Thanks to all his time around Kisuke he was quite good at explaining theories and the like. Hands flying over the keyboard, Ichigo input the main facts and some equations he had worked on.

"The main problem for Raizel is that once he uses his energy he can't get it back without years of sleep. Not that it's directly linked with his soul. Or in other words if his energy were to be replenished after he used a certain amount, his soul would be able to absorb the new energy. Thus negating the effects of using said energy."

He paused for a second to type in an especially complex equation that determined the amount of power Raizel could have replenished at one time. In that time Frankenstein also made a comment of his own.

"That sounds reasonable. But there is no substitute energy for my master to use to replenish his own…" "I know. That's where I fit in." Ichigo cut in as he started on the next part of his research.

"As you've undoubtedly noticed, me energy can be mixed with others and even change in its own composition. So the question is-" Ichigo turned so that he was directly facing Frankenstein before continuing.- "Just how compatible can you make a portion of my energy to Raizel."

There was a moment of silence as Frankenstein looked at his research on the screen. It took him a minute or two to figure out what all his research represented before his eyes developed an excited gleam. "What do you mean me figuring it out? It seems you already have."

And there was the million dollar question.

Rubbing the back of his head nervously, Ichigo pointed to one equation that went over three, the highest difference the two energies could have. "Naturally, my energy won't respond well enough to Raizel's to give him large quantities of mine at one time without influencing his energy. The only thing I can think of to prevent this is to mix a large amount of my energy with a small portion of his and let mine adapt to his."

Before Frankenstein could point out that his energy would probably overcome Raizel's, Ichigo continued talking. "Mine will adapt to his because it will already be like his energy. Not to mention the small fact that we won't be trying to completely change my energy, we'll just be trying to get it more compatible with his. So his soul can overpower my energy without a struggle once it's replenished by it."

They continued like that until after many lengthy discussions, references to Ichigo's notes, minor adjustments, and actual small tests. Ichigo was finally able to get Frankenstein to agree to atleast try replenishing a extremely small portion of Raziel's lifeforce once Raizel actually asked for it to be tested.

It took maybe two to three hours after he had loaned his energy when Frankenstein finally emerged from the two underground rooms he had kicked them-by them he meant just him-out of. "If you are sure about this then I have the energy to the perfect amount, my lord."

Raizel didn't even hesitate before thanking Frankenstein and swallowing the small edible container.

Nothing happened for a moment before Raizel noticeable perked up. Almost giving Frankenstein a heart attack from that simple action by the looks of it. "I...I feel like I'm stronger."

That was an understatement. Using his senses, Ichigo carefully observed how Raizel's energy reacted to his modified energy.

At first Raizel's energy seemed hesitant of merging with the ever so slightly foreign reiatsu, but that was only temporary. Moments later it seemed to hastily engulf the energy and used the slightest bit of its power to extinguish any differences the two energy signatures had.

In all, Raizel used a slight amount of energy to integrate the modified energy into his soul while getting much more energy in the process.

Letting out a happy smile Ichigo stood back as Frankenstein did tests to check the results of the test. Every single one had been positive.

School was still canceled so even though it was a monday, Ichigo didn't really go to work. So the day after the successful test, Ichigo found himself heading to where Ik-han and Shinwoo shared an apartment.

Knocking on the door, Ichigo only had to wait moments before it was swung open and he was invited in. "So what are you doing here? Have you come to see, or should I say fight Shinwoo again?"

Ichigo laughed at that. These kids knew him too well. "Yeah. did he get extra sleep like I asked him to?" At his question Ik-hans face brightened up. "Yeah! I don't know how you did it, but he actually went to bed before 12:30 last night!"

At this Ichigo chuckled and leaned in to whisper in a mock conspiratory tone. "It's really easy. All I had to do was warn him that he wouldn't be able to stay awake for video-games after I was through with him if he didn't sleep in and it obviously worked like a jiffy."

Before Ik-han could respond, Shinwoo jogged lazily into the kitchen and smiled once he saw Ichigo. "Hi, didn't think you'd be around till later. Wanna get going now?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes before nodding. "Yeah. You eaten yet?" Shinwoo nodded and with that they were off to one of the secluded parks where no one would pay any mind to an adult pummeling a teenager into the ground.

"Today we're working on footwork." That was all the warning Ichigo gave Shinwoo before he had tied his hands behind his back and knocked him to the ground. Ichigo only had to wait a few seconds before Shinwoo was back on his feet and prepared for the next attack.

Smirking Ichigo entered his hand-to-hand combat stance. There was a moment of simply observing the other opponent before Ichigo let out a smirk and threw a quick kick to trip Shinwoo.

In the beginning of their training he had been able to easily trip Shinwoo every time but now that they had sparred almost every other day, that wasn't quite so easy. Proof of this was when Shinwoo simply stepped to the side. Not backwards because it was a sign of submission.

Spinning around Shinwoo did a perfectly performed sidekick to Ichigo's stomach. The kick-of course- missed, but it served its purpose. By performing that kick Shinwoo was able to better adjust to his surroundings. Thus, his dodging became better.

The one thing Shinwoo didn't know about these spars was the actual rate Ichigo was training him. Or in other words the fact that everything he was teaching him was just slightly above human level.

Ichigo had noticed Shinwoo's slightly high spirit pressure the first time they had met in person. And now Ichigo's only intention was to awaken Shinwoo's energy enough to last against mightier opponents. Even if only for a second.

Just as Ichigo dodged another, this time clumsier sidekick, his phone vibrated rapidly. He had learned a long time ago to not get distracted in a fight. So it was only to be expected that he dodged the attack before instinctively jumping back to a safe distance. Only after he saw Shinwoo's eyes go wide did he realize just how far he had jumped.

About twice the distance any non-powered human could jump. Not that he could do anything about it because of the unknown call. Before answering he glared hard at Shinwoo for empathis. "This never happened. Got it." It wasn't a question but Shinwoo still nodded quickly.

Knowing that Shinwoo wasn't the type to spread rumors, Ichigo decided to trust him and quickly took the call. "Hello, who is this…"

The voice on the other line immediately hushed him and started to whisper. "The other three have everyone but the fighter and the _other one._ M24 and I have managed to convince them to use the children to find the other two once they wake up. I'm afraid that that's all we...Gotta go. Once the three wake up they'll call one you. Just know that this is an emergency."

Just like that M21's panicked voice cut off and the call ended.

Immediately Ichigo sensed out all of the energies he had 'marked'. M21 was right. All four of them were around the other kids spiritual pressures. And by the feel of the children's energy, all of them will be waking up all too soon.

He was just about to flash-step away when he remembered a very important detail. Shinwoo had a phone and was a target. Gritting his teeth Ichigo called up Frankenstein.

Ring. Ring. Ri- "Hello?" Not having time to chat, Ichigo skipped the introductions. You need to get to the park where I teach Shinwoo as quickly as possible. I have some stuff that starts with M that I need to take care of."

M was their codeword to mean the whole union. "Get Shinwoo to our house. If its dire enough then discreteness is of no relevance." Ichigo's next words were grim and he knew it. "It's only going to be dire once you and Shinwoo get a phone-call."

Not explaining his comment, Ichigo turned to Shinwoo. "Come on. I need you to stay at frankenstein's house for a bit. Now come on, we need to hurry."

And just like that Ichigo hauled Shinwoo over his shoulder and was gone in a flash.

It only took two to three seconds to drop Shinwoo off with Raizel and Frankenstein before he was gone again. Heading towards the kidnapped children's location. When he arrived at the building a girl was just about to run M21 through with her hand. Not good.

"Let me deal with her! You need to go protect the kids!" Reluctantly materializing Shiro Zangetsu, Ichigo continued to where he knew the kids were located on the last floor of the building. Leaving Shiro Zangetsu to protect M21 and occupy the lady until he could properly deal with her.

It took literally two seconds to get to the room that the kids were in. Taking a brief glance around the room, Ichigo grimaced. It appeared that M24 had just jumped in front of Jake or whatever's strike. A strike that had been aimed to take Ik-hans arm off by the looks of it.

"Stop." The moment he spoke Jake the evil blue smurf looking guy span around to face him, letting M24's impaled body slip off his arm in the process. At least it had slightly missed the heart and the chance of M24 surviving was still quite likely.

Before he had time to do much else, Jake rudely interrupted him. "Who the hell are you! Are you one of their friends? Well answ-" He had his hand firmly wrapped around the guy's throat before he could finish his sentence. There was a moment of silence before the guy seemed to actually realize that he had his hand tightly wrapped around the guys vulnerable neck.

The moment he did, his face seemed to change from blue to purple and he started yelling obscenities and even threw a punch or two before Ichigo had had enough and knocked his lights out.

Dropping the limp body to the ground like a sack of potatoes, Ichigo walked towards the wide eyed children. On his way there he made certain to step over the heap of limbs lying at his feat.

"Are you guys alright?" The kids nodded even though they had quite a few large cuts and bruises. Struggling into a slightly less cowering position, Ik-han pointed to M24 with a shaking appendage. "W-We're fine. But th-that man is severely injured. He and another one were the ones to keep th-that g-guy from ki-killing us." Giving the kids some reassurances, he passed them and approached M24.

Ichigo flipped open his phone and dialed Frankenstein's number as he knelt over M24 and started using kaido to fix him enough for transportation. "Hello? Frankenstein, I knocked out the one you called Jake and I have Shiro distracting the lady, mary, outside. What do you want me to do to them?"

Frankenstein's answer was simple. All he had to do was wait a moment for them to get there and then they will take care of it. "K. Just don't take long, and when you get here why don't you deal with Mary as well?...Well if you say so."

After he hung up ,he continued to heal M24 as he sent a mental message to Shiro. 'Just kill her. She was threatening our friends and Raizel's fine with it.' 'What were you waiting for! This had gotten boring like more than thirty seconds ago.'

Ichigo broke off the connection before Shiro could start muttering about death and the like. Deeming M24 healed enough to move, Ichigo cut off the already highly restricted energy and let the green light surrounding his hands vanish. Forget about staying here. If Frankenstein wanted to come he could once they were all safely at the hospital. Standing up, he turned to the kids with a serious expression. "Can you all walk? We need to get to the hospital so everyone can have their injuries checked."

They all nodded, but when but when Yuna tried to get use her feet she immediately fell back down. Seems that without noticing it she had slashed her ankle on something.

Pursing his lips, Ichigo looked over at Ik-han. No that wouldn't work. Ik-han might not be as severely injured, but he was to shaken up to properly support someone. That left him, Shiro, and M21. M21! He was actually M24's friend so it would actually make sense to have him carry him.

'Shiro. You two stop… dissecting? Mary. I need M21 to carry his friend to the hospital so I can get Yuna and drag Jake. I'll Call Frankenstein so they can meet us their.' From their link he heard an annoyed huff. 'Alright, alright, we're coming. Keep your socks on.'

Giving a huff of annoyance himself at Siro's attitude, Ichigo once again flipped open his phone and sent a short text to Frankenstein.

 _We're going to the hospital. I'll bring Jake along but Mary's dead._

Satisfied with his message, he flipped his phone off just as M21 walked through the door. It took less than two seconds for him to spot M21 and start rushing forwards. Rolling his eyes, Ichigo flash-stepped in front of M21 and grabbed his arms. "M24 will be fine. Can you carry him to the hospital with us? I got Yuna, Shiro's gonna haul Jake and keep them out of sight, so all we need now is for you to get M24 so we can head out before their injuries get any worse.

M21 took a moment to collect himself before nodding. Letting him pass, Ichigo scooped up Yuna and Shiro took the still knocked out trash. "You sure you're going to make it Ik-han?" Ik-han appeared a little unsteady on his feet but nodded all the same. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

It took the group quite a while to make it to the hospital, but when they did everyone seemed to have calmed down at least a little bit. Yuna had even managed to fall asleep.

"Ichigo."

Turning to face the voice, Ichigo saw Frankenstein and Raizel already approaching them. "Come on. we already have a room saved for them."

The room wasn't very far and the second they got their Ik-han literally fell on one of the beds and passed out. Ichigo and M21 gently laid down their loads before Ichigo walked over to Frankenstein and M21 just stood there. When Ichigo took a chance look to M21 he immediately frowned. That lost look was all too familiar for Ichigo to be comfortable around.

M21 and M24 had probably lived a good portion as underdogs in a large over-controlling organization. It was only common sense that now that the organization was against them they wouldn't have anywhere to go.

Kind of like how he was when he got here.

Making a split decision, Ichigo scanned their energy to judge their general character. Both were desperate, had been for a long time. They were also close nit. Living like they had probably was the reason behind that. Ichigo merely glanced at these details before focusing on the energy based emotions to the people around them. It was strong enough he supposed. And even if it wasn't, these two had still protected the kids and had sacrificed quite a lot because of that.

Decision made, Ichigo lowered his voice so that only Frankenstein, Raizel, and him could hear his next words. "Think they would make good guards for the school? We do owe them and they obviously don't have anywhere to stay. And you do have quite a lot of empty rooms to spare."

Frankenstein merely glanced at Raizel before sighing in resignation. "I suppose you're right." Straightening up, Frankenstein swiftly walked over to M21 and started discussing the offer with him.

While that was going on Ichigo felt for a split second a sense of foreboding before Shinwoo slammed the door open.

"Could someone please explain to me what is going on here!"

* * *

The top part of this chapter might have been a little boring but it's going to be an important event of this story if I end up being able to write enough to get to the parts that it affects. I'm also thinking of Changing M21 and M24's names because I just can't see Ichigo not doing that. If you have any good name Ideas then tell me. Right now I'm thinking about Ichigo nicknaming them Hachi and Kensei because neither Ichigo nor I am inventive enough to come up with our own original names. So if you have any I would really appreciate some Ideas.

Like it? Hate it? give me some feed back so I can better improve 'Noblesse's Shinigami'. Please R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer. Attention everybody. I totally own Bleach and Noblesse. Anyone who has told you differently is wrong. Not!

MadGod666: I have no idea how Ichigo knows Korean. However, I think that its quite possible that that was a precaution that Kisuke took when making a dementional transportation device.

* * *

Ichigo looked Shinwoo over before turning to Raizel. "We don't have to, but how much could it hurt for him to know some of the facts? I mean, this could and will most likely happen again. If at least Shinwoo knew what was going on then they would all be a lot safer…"

Raizel cut him off before he could start ranting. "I trust your judgement. If you believe that Shinwoo would be safer with knowledge and proper training then you are most likely right. But don't tell the other children. The knowledge will only frighten them."

Ichigo smiled. "Okay. I'll take him and M21 to the park to explain a few things if neither of them mind." Both seemed willing enough. "We'll meet you guy's back at the house no later than dinner time. See-ya."

Immediately Ichigo started leading the two to the out-of-the-way park, flash-stepping the three of them once they were out of sight.

The second Ichigo dropped out of shunpo Shinwoo and M21 fell to the ground in similar fits of dizziness while Ichigo calmly sat himself down across from the two. it only took moments for M21 to recover and sit up. On the other hand, they had to wait at least a minute before Shinwoo was able to lever himself into a sitting position and focus on their conversation.

"Where do I start...Well I'm Ichigo Kurosaki Shiba. Substitute Shinigami, and visored from another dimension…"

Ichigo spent about an hour and a half explaining things. Most of what he said was for Shinwoo's benefit, but he did explain a lot about living with Frankenstein and Raizel for M21's sake.

"And remember, especially you Shinwoo, everything I have just told you is top secret. Don't even tell Yuna or Ik-han. It could put them in a lot of danger. I'm only telling you so that I can train you to defend yourself against modified humans and the like. Remember, you're a martial artist and their not. All this information will do for them is make them scared and defenceless targets."

Realizing what Ichigo was trying to say, Shinwoo's eyes widened and he nodded quickly. "I understand."

Nodding his appreciation, Ichigo looked between the two. "Any more questions? It's getting kind of late and we should be heading back soon." At his question M21's energy seemed to give a pulse. "Could you teach me and M24 as well?"

Ichigo looked M21 over. He could tell from his energy that M21 was nervous about his answer and probably berating himself for asking in the first place. "Sure. Of course it can't be the same as Shinwoo's lessons but I don't mind personalizing each of your training menues. That everything?"

Both nodded and they all started heading to the house at a leisurely pace. Ichigo took the chance to once again scan their energy. M21 definitely felt most compatible with basic hollow energy. The best way to enhance that kind of power was to beat up the person with it until they awakened said power.

Shinwoo on the other hand felt like he had potential to use basic skills of both hollow and shinigami powers. That was probably because-Unlike M21 who obviously had some connection to a werewolf. And M24 who had the same type, if slightly less stable, connection to a nobles powers.-Shinwoo was a clean slate. He hadn't had his body experimented on, so he was still naturally neutral in both his soul and body.

'Teach him hollow abilities!' After Shiro Zangetsu cut into his thoughts he and his Zanpakuto spent the whole walk home arguing about first Shinwoo's best course in training to how to eat ramen. To say that they had gotten off track was an understatement.

Once they dropped Shinwoo off and got to the house M21 was put into the same room as M24- Who was now healed but still unconscious.-While Ichigo took a small detour to his area of the lab and gave Frankenstein more of his energy to work with before heading to his room. Like most nights nowadays, he wasn't going to sleep tonight. Instead he was going to meditate as deeply as he could to rest his brain.

If he didn't meditate than he'd have so many bad dreams that he'd be more tired when he woke up then when he had fallen asleep.

It seemed like merely seconds later he 'woke up' to Frankenstein knocking rather loudly at his door. What was it now?

Taking his time to reach the door, Ichigo opened it. "Whats up? Isn't it a little early?" Frankenstein's only reply was to order him to get ready for school. He really didn't understand why Frankenstein was in such a rush...What!?

Realizing what Frankenstein had said, Ichigo whirled around. "What? Wasn't school postponed?" Frankenstein seemed to barely suppress an eye roll. "Only because of the two you took care of last night."

Ichigo blinked before he understood what Frankenstein meant and could barely suppress a blush at his own stupidity. The two he technically he beat up were the reason school had been put on hold. "Okay. I'll be out in a minute. Since there's too many people me and the others will walk from now on."

quickly changing into his guard uniform he got a quick bite to eat, told M24 where everything he needed would be, got M21, and headed out the front door.

"We'll get you fitted for a uniform when we get there. Just follow the rules we went over last night and you shouldn't have a problem. If things get serious I'll take care of it so you can keep your cover. If you get any questions don't hesitate to ask...K. Come on." M21 silently followed him to the guards room where he got a arm band before the two of them started their rounds.

A few hours later the school day was over and M21 and Ichigo were heading back to the house when Ichigo suddenly stopped. It was faint, but he could definitely sense a slightly high energy signature.

"What's up?" Startling slightly at M21's question, Ichigo hummed in thought. "I sense an energy that's exceptionally high in the area. I'm actually surprised that I didn't sense it earlier."

There was a moment of silence in which Ichigo silently contemplated whether he should check it out now with M21, or later by himself. After thinking it over he decided that going with M21 was fine. "Wanna go check it out?"

M21 actually startled slightly before gaining his posture hesitantly agreeing. "Great. Come on, if we're not back by dinner we'll have to face Frankenstein's wrath." M21 looked kind of nervous about his comment about Frankenstein, but followed him silently. Obviously still to uncomfortable around him to ask what he meant. Ichigo explained how silently angry Frankenstein could be while they made their we to the energy Ichigo could sense.

Once they were almost their M21 suddenly came to an abrupt stop and his eye's widened with just the slightest bit of fear. "This energy you feel...Is it a little ways forward and underground?" Concentrating, Ichigo focused on the location of the energy he felt. It was quite far beneath them.

"Yeah. Know where we're going?" M21's expression just grew all the more panicky at his words. "We shouldn't get any closer. Under that building over there is a small base from the organization. They made most of the floors shopping area so that they could secure it better. There's cameras watching every-"

"So? Theres nobody but the guy I sense for at least a level up and down. And if things get nasty I'll get both of us out of there alive." Ichigo had raised his voice slightly to catch M21's attention and released just enough power so that M21 could sense it. Not giving M21 the time to argue, Ichigo headed towards the building at a brisk pace.

M21 watched him from behind, energy whirling with confusion and fear. "Well, are you just gonna stand there all day?" M21 paused stood frozen for a few more seconds before he took a deep breath and started following him inside.

M21 ended up leading the way around the building and opening up some heavy duty door that only opened from their side. The outside. As the door slid open the sickening stench of rotting flesh and decay filled their lungs. In front of them was a dark long tunnel that had scraps of bodies for as far a the two of them could see.

Sensing that the silence between them had lasted a little too long, Ichigo momentarily ignored all the corpses in front of them and turned to face M21. "I told you that there was only one energy signature down here."

M21 seemed to almost jump before he composed himself and replied with a disinterested grunt. "Like I was expecting everyone to have been killed...I really don't know what could have done something like-" Suddenly the energy Ichigo felt shot towards them at speeds that almost no one could perceive. Much less defend against such speed and power.

However Ichigo was one of the few who could do both as if it was nothing. So while still listening to M21's comment, Ichigo stepped in front of him and let a small impish smile appear on his face. M21 only cut himself off as Ichigo pulled his left Zanpakuto out with trained precision and thrusted it behind him. There was a satisfying squelching noise as his blade dug into the gut of whoever evidently killed all these people.

Ignoring M21's overwhelmed expression for now, Ichigo turned around to see just who he had stabbed. The modified human impaled by his sword was looking up at him with wide, angry, and confused eyes. He looked half starved with his gaunt and unnaturally grey skin. And to top it off, his teeth were wide and pointed and vaguely reminded him of perhaps a shark's teeth?

"I don't like it when someone tries to hurt my friends. In fact I hate it. I hate it so much that-"

Before Ichigo could claim that he would kill the trash before him like it did to all these people, he was interrupted by M21. "I know this guy. If you're just going to fight him then can you give me a go at it first?"

Ichigo looked over at M21 and scanned his reiatsu. He knew that he was the weaker one here but still wanted to beat this one guy. It really made sense.

"On one condition. If you're going to fight this guy then promise me that you'll let me give you a boost if you need it." M21 certainly didn't like the fact that he would need help but simply nodded and turned back to the impaled observer.

The instant Ichigo drew his energy coated blade out of the guy's chest, the guy charged at M21 with an inhumane amount of hatred.

So this guy was still on power high even after killing all these people? He must have been really weak before…

Ichigo watched from the sidelines as M21 fought desperately against the unnamed enemy. Seeing the chance for what it was, Ichigo mentally took note of m21's fighting style and how it could be improved.

He only refocused on the battle itself when M21 was violently hit on the right side of his head, knocking him into unconsciousness before his battered body even hit the ground. Knowing that this was when he stepped in, Ichigo flashed in front of M21 and stopped a pointed vine-thing aimed at M21's heart.

Holding the screeching trash down with only his reiatsu, Ichigo turned to M21 and grimaced. He would have done this eventually anyway. Better to get it over with now then later. Hopefully he didn't screw this up.

Drawing his right blade-Shiro Zangetsu, the one that was tainted by hollow.- Ichigo stabbed downwards into M21's chest. Once his blade had pierced into M21's heart he pumped as much energy as M21 could contain into his blade.

M21's eyes flew open in surprise as he gasped at the power flowing through his body. It took a moment for M21 to regain his breath enough for him to sorely force himself to his feet. "How you feeling?"

M21 managed to look at him like he was crazy before answering. "Horrible!"

Ichigo reined in his amusement as to not further anger M21 when he asked the next question. "I'm not talking about that. I mean how does the power feel?" M21 paused for a second before huffing out a slightly reluctant response. "It feels amazing."

"Good. For a second I was worried that your energy would tear you apart because of my foreign energy-" Ichigo abruptly shut up when M21 glared daggers at him. "You did not need to tell me that."

* * *

I may not be able to update for a while because of just how much homework I have. I'll try to update this as soon as I can but no promises in that regard. Anyways, make sure to R&R.


End file.
